The present patent refers to a rechargeable electric air-freshener for cars, of the type which are activated electrically by being positioned inside the lighter located in the control deck or, in some vehicles, in an additional connection with similar features. The advantage of this rechargeable electric lighter, which distinguishes it from those which are currently in use, is the fact that it may be switched on and switched off, thus stopping the emission of the odour, with the aid of a simple electrical device endowed with an incorporated external activation button.
The use of devices which emit pleasant odours inside the car with the intention of masking the bad smells that may arise in a closed compartment is nothing new, for relatively uncomplicated devices supplied with solids which sublimate on contact with the atmosphere have been used for many years, both in cars and in houses and places of work.
A further advance in this sector was made with the appearance of devices supplied with liquid or solid odorants, the evaporation of which was produced by being electrically heated once positioned in the place of the car lighter in such a way that, when the user inserted it into the correct position, the resistor contained within the device was activated when its poles came into contact with the electrical terminals located inside the lighter case for the purposes of the latter""s activation.
The rechargeable electric air-freshener for cars, which constitutes the basis of the herein invention, belongs to this latter type. The main features which distinguish it from those currently in use are the greater robustness of its construction, which makes it more reliable, and the fact that it contains a small integrated printed and heated circuit, activated by an external button with four positions, which enables it to be switched on and off and, in the intermediate positions, to produce a greater or lesser intensity of perfume. This is not possible with the existing devices, which have to be removed from the lighter holder and have a place found for their storage, if it is not desired that they emit an aroma. Apart from being bothersome and complicated, given the small amount of room available inside the car for storing things, it is then difficult to find again, for it cannot always be put away in the same place.
Thus it is that the claimed device is set inside a case with a lid endowed with openings for the aroma to come out of. Its measurements permit it to be lodged in the car lighter holder or additional connection, and it is equipped with a contact button in its rear and two metal bands on its sides to hold it in place, one of which establishes the electrical contact, all which enables a perfect connection with the lighter""s electrical terminals and permits the activation of the integrated printed and heated electrical circuit which it contains. The latter comes complete with an LED and a switch visible behind the lid for activating a sound alarm indicating how long the odorant will last. The fixed LED indicates functions by means of coloured and intermittent light, to give visual warning of the need to recharge the odorant substance.
In order to make this explanation clearer, a sheet of non-restrictive drawings is attached to the herein specification showing, for the purposes of illustration, an example of the embodiment of a rechargeable electric air-freshener for cars, in accordance with the principles of the claim.